


Observations and Suspicions

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey tries to find out why Chuck is lying to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations and Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Title: Observations and Suspicions  
> Pairing: Chuck Bartowski/John Casy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Casey tries to find out why Chuck is lying to him.  
> Notes: Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon where the prompt was Chuck, Chuck/Bryce or Casey, he can read him like a book.  
> Warning: Deals with canon character death  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Casey keeps things from Chuck all the time, things like how seriously he's hurt or special assignments that require his particular skill set, but not important stuff like how much this relationship matters to him.

Chuck however is a terrible liar, better when work calls for it but never enough to fool his partner and when Chuck starts to make excuses about seeing old friends from college or hanging out with Morgan it makes Casey worry.

He doesn't confront Chuck but every instance makes him worry that there's something going on till one day he does what a spy does best and follows Chuck to the cemetery where Bryce is buried under another man's name, no wonder Chuck didn't want to tell him - he probably worried that it would make Casey angry but instead he stands beside Chuck and takes his hand, "it's okay to miss him."


End file.
